thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K: Shock Weapons
'Shock Weapons' Shock weapons are designed to augment their attacks by administering a powerful incapacitating electrical charge to the target. This allows them to be used in a nonlethal capacity, though they are still capable of cutting flesh and breaking bone. Shocking weapons can Stun their opponents with a powerful surge of energy. A target that takes a hit from a Shocking weapon must make a Moderate Strength Test. If he fails, he is Stunned for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Shock Maul' Commonly use by lackey forces such as Adeptus Arbites and Enforcer squads on countless worlds to enforce the will of their False Emperor, shock mauls are club-like weapons. They have an adjustable charge setting, which can range from a mild but painful strike to a heavy stun, enough to drop a charging rioter in their tracks. This is a one-handed melee weapon. 'Electro-Flail' These whips are lined with electrical conduit lines, so that the already-painful lash from the short metal tendrils inflicts unbearable electrical agony as well. Most are attached to short handle grips, or even act as actual replacements for entire arms. This is a two-handed melee weapon. 'Neural Whip' Neural whips are more often used to kill opponents via painful lacerations. Each resembles a normal whip, but with thicker, metallic lines and larger heavy-impact weights at the end of each cord. Even without the charge, lashes can rip open flesh or tear apart primitive armors. This is a one-handed melee weapon. 'Officers Cutlass' A standard variation on the basic cutlass used in almost every Imperial vessel in the Calixis Sector. In close quarters fighting, the heavy metal guard is often used as an offensive weapon on its own where the armored shell can provide a powerful punch. Many ship’s officers heighten this effect by incorporating a shock generator in the guard, so that when hit, an opponent is felled by both the electrical shock and the solid impact. Rogue Traders often use even more lethal versions, strengthening their blades with actual power field. 'Shock Glove' While most shock weapons use a long pole or whip to strike the target, shock gloves use a heavy (and heavily insulated) gauntlet covered with wiring. On impact the charges jolt the victim with electrical force, making the heavy blow even more painful. 'Shock-Staff' These are simple plasteel or wooden lengths with a single setting shock emitter housed in a fixture at the far end, often ornamented into an Imperial or naval icon. These are a frequent site in the low-decks, used to encourage indentured slaves and ratings to improve their work. Many press gangs also use shock-staffs to recruit new crewmen for their ship. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 164; 167) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 139; 141) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 131-132) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Shock Maul *thedemonapostle